


Breaking Custom

by Wyste



Series: Customs Concerning Soulmates [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your soulmark changes you. Sometimes you hope to change your soulmate. Sometimes life is funny that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Custom

It was customary, when meeting new people and speaking to them, to start with your name and city, to help people narrow it down in the soulmate searches. This made being a costumed superhero – complicated. The rise of codenames and the rush to establish them was a societal need – no one wanted the Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze debacle again. 

She folded her hands, unfolded them. Smoothed her skirt, red-painted nails against cream linen. She was about to do something very rude. 

The purple-haired man deposited in the chair across from her, clad in a straightjacket, grinned at her, a wide clown’s grin. 

“Joker, Gotham City. We’re going to have some fun.” 

She lifted her chin and met his eyes, unable to stop herself from adjusting her glasses nervously. She’d thought a long time about her next words. 

“I apologize for my rudeness. I’ll introduce myself in just a moment, but I hope to be helpful.”

He began to laugh.


End file.
